Ghosts, Justice and more
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: It was just an ordinary fight with one of the ghosts when a portal took him to a new world where no one knows who he is. The Team was enjoying a non-mission day until this strange boy appeared out of nowhere. Who is he and why does he insist he's a ghost? cover art by SwimmerGirl96
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got acquainted with the famous Danny Phantom last week and this wonderful story you are about to read appeared in my head this week. It's my first Danny Phantom fanfic so I'm kinda nervous that you might think the characters are a little OOC. If so tell me and I'll see if I can fix it.**

It was a beautiful day in Amity Park except for a certain teenage halfa. Danny Phantom had been fighting Skulker ever since he sensed him.

"I will have your pelt, whelp!" Skulker cried out as he attacked.

"We've been through this before. You come here, I kick your butt. You stay in ghost zone, I don't kick your butt," Danny said as he fired a Ghost Ray at Skulker.

The ghost was dodging his attacks by becoming intangible or moving out of the way. The hunter became intangible and moved to be behind Danny. The halfa turned to wonder were his foe disappeared to Too late did he realize that Skulker was right behind him. The fifteen year old was knocked unconscious. Skulker smiled triumphantly as he he pressed his blade to the boy's neck. The wind around him started to pick up fast. An electric sphere appeared in front of him. It grew larger until it resembled a black hole. The wind started blowing into the black hole causing everything within range to get sucked in including the ghosts.

Darkness surrounded them as soon as they entered the portal. Around and around in a circle they went causing Skulker to lose his grip on Danny and his meal. Skulker lost track of Danny in the dark pitch black darkness. He fell out of the portal into what looked like a lake. He looked around his surroundings as he flew up in the sky. In the distance he saw a city but it wasn't any city he recognized.

**Mount justice**

It was a normal non-mission day for the Team. Robin and Wally were introducing Conner to the magic of video games and Megan had taken Artemis for a girl's day at the mall – more like she forced her-. Conner was really getting into the game. Kaldur was reading a book in the loveseat. Conner just beat both the ninja and the speedster. Said ninja and speedster were currently fuming at how they were beat by a beginner.

Robin was staying in mount justice for the weekend because Batman was on an out of country mission and no one was available to keep an eye on him.

Artemis and Megan just arrived from their shopping trip. Artemis was sporting a new black jacket while Megan carried a few bags.

Everything was perfectly normal until the mountains systems went off.

_Unknown energy impulse detected. Warning._

A portal of some kind appeared and a figure dropped out.

The team tensed ready for a fight but the figure didn't move. Upon closer inspection they saw that the figure was a teen no older that fourteen. The teen had snow white hair. His suit was pitch black except for his white belt, gloves and boots. A white emblem was on his chest with a D and an inner P.

The boy didn't move where he was. Robin approached him first. He checked for any vital signs.

"Is he alright?" Megan asked.

"I don't know. His heart beat is really low and he feels cold. Like ice cold," Robin answered.

"We have to take him to the medical bay," Aqualad said.

Superboy picked up the boy bridal style and carried him to the med-bay were Robin hooked him up to an ivy and various sensors to monitor his vitals. The monitors read only 30 heart beats per minute.

"He's got a very low heartbeat. Hopefully it will speed up when he wakes up," Robin said hooking him up to the IV.

The teen was unconscious and seemed to also have many scrapes and bruises. Robin bandaged him up before asking Superboy to keep an eye on him.

**Some place in some country…**

Batman was having one of _those _feelings. The feelings that told him something happened and Robin was somehow involved. He didn't know however if it was good or bad. He was watching the building in front of him with Flash. He didn't know what possessed superman to pair him up with Flash of all people. Batman hoped that their criminal would show up soon. The sooner he caught him, the sooner he returned to Robin and the easier he'll be able to clean up whatever he and wally did while he was away.

"Bats I'm sure they are fine. If something happened we would've found out by now" Flash said knowing Batman all too well.

Apparently the Fates didn't want an angry Batman on their tail because a car pulled up and four armed men got out. Batman wasted no time jumping into action. In no less than three minutes they had disarmed and knocked out the thugs along with flash. The police was on their way when Batman summoned the bat-jet.

"Robin to Batman"

Here it comes; Robin is about to admit he and Kid Flash broke the law again…

"We uh need you to come here now"

Here it goes

"What happened?"

"Well this boy appeared out of nowhere in the mountain"

"Who?"

"I – I don't know. He was unconscious when he appeared. We currently have him in the med-bay," Robin added, "and yes we did strap him in and checked for any weapons."

Batman almost smiled. Robin knew him all too well.

"I'll arrive at the mountain in a few hours. Make sure someone is watching the boy for the mean time. If he wakes up before I get there make sure to-"

"Contact you so you can interrogate him. Got it"

"Anything else?"

Robin didn't answer.

"Robin?" Batman asked in an all knowing voice parents have somehow gotten.

"We may need a new play station. Supes got too much into the game."

**We are the hero of our own story. **

**Mary McCarthy**

Mount justice

Danny woke up with a massive headache. He tried to move his hands to rub his head –key word 'tried'. He started to panic. Did the GIW get a hold of him? He was fighting Skulker before he was knocked out. Was Skulker working for the GIW? The idea was absurd. Why would the GIW hire a ghost to catch him? So if it wasn't the GIW who was it then?

"Hey kid? Can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Danny was in full blown panic mode. To his right he could hear a heart monitor beeping every beat of his heart. A hospital? Lab? The young halfa forced himself to open his eyes. He found himself face to face with what seemed to be a red haired teen. He wore what seemed to be a yellow mask and a yellow spandex suit. A red lightning bolt was on his chest.

"Umm who are you?" he asked confused

"You don't know who we are?"

"We?"

"Yes we" another voice said. It was of a boy younger than him. He wore a mask and a black cape covered his body. The top part of his costume was red and the bottom part was black. The cape's interior was a canary yellow.

"Where am I?" Danny asked.

Normally he would've phased out but the headache was killing him plus he wanted to see who these two were.

"You're in mount justice. This is Robin and Kid Flash" a man said walking into the room.

He wore a black bat suit. His suit was gray and he had black gloves boots and a bat logo was on his chest. Danny could tell that whoever this guy was he was in charge.

"Mount justice?" he asked confused, "where's that?"

"Happy harbor" Batman answered his eyes narrowing as his brain processed this information.

"Never heard of it" the halfa answered.

Batman tried a different question, "who are you?"

"Danny Phantom" he answered confused.

"Where are you from?"

"Amity Park"

Now it was the heroes turn to get shocked. There was no Amity Park.

Batman tried on last question to test his theory, "how did you get into the mountain?"

"I don't know" Danny answered exasperated (**ooh big word. Me: shut up voice)**, "last thing I remember was fighting Skulker near the park when he knocked me out. Next thing I know I wake up strapped to a bed in a room full of people I don't know"

"Robin, Kid Flash unstraps Phantom," Batman said after a moment's silence.

"Are you sure Batman?"

"Will you swear to stay here until I can make some other arrangements?" Batman asked.

The boy nodded and let the two boys unstrap him. He didn't want to show these two his powers in case they were dangerous and he needed a plan. He sat up and stretched trying to get the stiffness out of his muscles.

"Keep an eye on him" Batman said before leaving.

**So here is the first chapter of ghosts, justice, and more!**

**Please review?  
Flames will be used to help bake Alfred's cookies and mean reviewers will be tracked down by Batman and Danny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Wow, this story actually got more reviews than my other ones. I'm guessing you guys really like this one. Also I would like to thank Man of Cartoons for pointing this out to me. The story is AU. Rocket or Zatanna do not appear here because I prefer the 6 original team members. Also for those of you who don't know, I would like to introduce you to my muse, whom I call the voice.**

**Voice: are you going to keep calling me 'The Voice'?**

**Me: yes. Deal with it. *whispers to readers* he has few manners**

**Voice: [**_**ignoring last **_**comment] talking back to the voices in your head is one sign of insanity.**

**Me: I'm pretty sure most of us in qualify as crazy and/or insane**

**Voice: Shape Shifter 15 owns nothing but the plot**

**Me: you take away all the fun**

Danny Phantom followed Robin and Kid Flash out of the medical bay. The two boys gave him the tour of the mountain showing him the rest of the team's rooms and the gym. The young halfa listened with interest to the boys as he followed them to the lounge room. They saw a green skinned girl attempting to bake as Superboy watched the TV, as in literally watched the object.

"Guys, this is Danny Phantom. Danny meet Artemis, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Hi!" the green skinned girl said. She had red hair, white shirt, and a pink skirt and jacket.

"Hello" the black boy said. He had gills on his neck and strange tattoos on his arms.

"Hey" the blond girl wore a black sweater and blue jeans.

The last boy just regarded him. He had black hair, blue eyes and wore a black shirt with a red S.

"How come your heart beat is really low?" he asked a little hesitant.

The boy bit his lip unsure of how to answer. If he didn't answer now, they would ask questions later. Phantom glanced at the other teens that were looking at him as well expecting an answer. These people had treated him well. They didn't attack him at all; instead they welcomed him. However, a small part of him told him not to trust them. They could be ghost hunters or worse. Phantom sighed. He decided to give them a chance at least.

"I'm kinda of a … ghost," he said meeting the Team's gaze.

He closed his eyes waiting for maybe an attack or something. None came. He opened his eyes to see the team's shocked faces full of disbelief.

"Dude, ghosts don't exist" Kid Flash said.

The halfa sighed, "Last time I checked, I was a ghost."

"h-how did you die?" Miss Martian asked.

"High voltage electrocution," it wasn't a real lie. He was electrocuted, he just didn't die fully.

Miss Martian's hand went to her hand as her eyes filled with tears.

"If you're a ghost how come Superboy was able to pick you up?"

Danny laughed, "You think all ghosts are intangible? That's just one of the standard powers for ghosts."

"Ghosts have powers?" Robin asked.

"We have flight, intangibility, invisibility and overshadowing" he said, "some of us have more than just those powers"

"Like you?" Aqualad asked.

The half ghost said nothing but his silence was answer enough. The team wondered just how strong Danny Phantom was.

"What's over shadowing?" Kid Flash asked.

"I thought you said you didn't think he was a ghost" Artemis said.

"It's kinda like possessing someone. We just don't call it possessing," Danny explained.

**I love crime, I love mysteries, and I love ghosts. **

**Stephen King**

Portals have been opening in both the living world and the ghost zone. No one knew who the cause of it was. The portals would open randomly and close just as quickly. However, it only affected the ghosts. After Skulker and Danny Phantom disappeared, Vlad Plasmius/Vlad Masters disappeared as well. many just assumed he went on a business trip since that was what wealthy business owners did, right?

Who was the cause of this and why?

**When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home.**

**Tecumseh**

The Fentons were worried when Danny didn't come home after midnight. They were frantic when he didn't show up the next day or the next. The police was contacted. A search was started to find the boy.

When ghosts started disappearing in public, everyone was confused. When Danny Phantom disappeared without a trace, they were scared. Ghost hunters were hired, not to capture the boy but to find him. Vlad Masters personally hired them before he disappeared. The Fentons weren't much help as they were looking for their own missing son. The government denied ever capturing phantom. After a week of searching for both the boy and the ghost they gave up hope.

Some suspected Vlad masters kidnapped Danny Fenton and somehow got rid of phantom. No evidence turned up. it was as if both humans and ghosts disappeared without a trace.

**A cinema villain essentially needs a moustache so he can twiddle with it gleefully as he cooks up his next nasty plan.**

**Mel Brooks**

Vlad masters fell with a thud in a dark alleyway. He grumbled as he got up and shook off the dust on his clothes. He glanced around hoping to see where exactly he fell. It seemed to be a large city. tall skyscrapers reached into the midnight sky. A tall building was a short distance away. On top of the building was a copper sphere that resembled a planet. Upon closer inspection he saw the building's name: **the daily planet. **He took one of the newspapers from the stands and started reading.

"metropolis? Now where in the world is that?" he asked himself, "superman? Batman? Wonder woman? Green lantern? What in the world is a green lantern? A type of ghost?"

The millionaire crumpled the paper angrily as he walked through the sidewalk ignoring the stares he got from the civilians. He reached a hotel and decided to stay here for the night. After getting a room, he stayed there as he decided what to do. Perhaps Daniel was in this world but where? He sighed and decided to go to sleep. Perhaps he could find more about this world tomorrow.

**So do you like? I'll be updating every Friday as usual.**

**Voice: review or you get to meet the other voices! Muahahahahaha!**

**Me: umm..i'm pretty sure some people here already have voices.**

**Voice: so? They'll have more!**

**Me: review?**

**I found a site where we can watch DP**

**HERE'S THE LINK JUST TAKE OUT THE SPACES**

** www. watchcartoononline anime/ danny- phantom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of this world! We are really surprised at how much ya'll have loved this story and this is only the first three chapters! I really appreciate the love. Thanks!**

**Voice: yeah thanks…**

**Me: ignore him, he's just tired and grumbling that I have to leave on a retreat.**

**Edward Cullen: hi!**

***Stare***

**Me: get back into the dusty shelf in the abandoned ideas room! Security! *walks off grumbling about useless guards***

**Voice: *sighs* Shape Shifter15 owns nothing**

_**Cries of pain from a certain wanna-be vampire are heard**_

**also, can we pretend that Danny's been on earth-16 for about a month now and that Batman considers Danny trustworthy enough. please?**

Danny Phantom was getting used to the daily routine of the Team. Whenever they were on a mission, he would stay back and relax around the mountain. He would occasionally take lessons from black canary or let Batman question him on his powers. The man was intimidating even more than any other villain he has ever met, yet he was always gentle when running tests on him. he took nothing more than some blood since he came here. He also noticed how he acted around Robin. It was always protective and when they boy was on a mission he was filled with worry and adding another name to the kill-later list. The halfa now waited in the lounge room catching up on his studies. Despite him being in another universe, the heroes insisted on his catching up on school work. The team would occasionally tutor him; Robin taking over math and Kid Flash taking over science.

_Recognized Batman 02_

The young ghost looked up from his book to see the dark knight walking in alone. Normally he would be followed by Robin or another league member. The cave was empty of anyone but he so he figured Batman must have come for him. The team had left a while ago to go on a mission.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"Can you tell me if you recognize this" Batman said activating the holographic screen. It showed a blue skinned man with black hair stylized to resemble horns. He wore a white outfit and cape with a red interior. Another was what looked like a robot with flame green hair.

"It's Vlad Plasmius one of the villains I fought in Amity Park. He has a huge crush on my mom and wants to get my dad out of the way and make me his son/apprentice (1). This one is Skulker; he's been hunting me for quite a while"

"Hunting you?"

"He kinda hunts rare and unique things like me"

"You're not a full ghost" it was more of a statement than a question.

Danny was a little surprised, but he remembered what Kid Flash had said, "You can't hide anything from a Bat"

"I'm half human" he said.

Batman showed no movement, but Danny guessed what Batman wanted to know. He stood up and two blue rings appeared at his waist and moved in opposite directions. When they reached his feet and head he was Danny Fenton. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. His shirt was white with a red circle on his chest and wore blue pants.

"I'm Danny Fenton" he said.

_**I'm not crazy. My reality is just different than yours.**_

Vlad masters sat contemplating his situation. From what he could gather, there was no place called Amity Park in this place. Vlad masters turned into Plasmius and phased out of the room hoping to at least find a clue as to how to get him. As he did, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Skulker!" he cried out.

"You are also here?"

"Why is there anyone else here?"

"The ghost child. I think he also ended up here"

"Daniel! Where is he?" Vlad asked a little desperate. In his mind, Danny was the closest thing to Maddie in this world. He needed to know where he was and find if he was okay.

"I don't know where the whelp is. I lost him in the portal."

Vlad slammed him into the nearby building leaving a dent, "you WHAT?"

Skulker glared, "I lost the ghost child. I have no idea where he is!"

"He could be anywhere here. What if someone found him and has he captive?" Vlad asked a little worried and very desperate.

"First of all, I already have dibs on the boy. Second of all, he's too smart to be caught easily"

This seemed to calm Vlad down a little, "yes, you're right. Daniel is too smart to be held or captured."

The ghosts started looking for any familiar faces in the city. However they didn't see the halfa and they were spotted by a local photographer. They didn't notice, instead they continued their search for the ghost boy.

**Nothing is given to man on earth - struggle is built into the nature of life, and conflict is possible - the hero is the man who lets no obstacle prevent him from pursuing the values he has chosen.**

**Andrew Bernstein**

"Why did you ask me about them?" the halfa asked.

"Someone submitted a picture of these two. He reported them mentioning a ghost boy"

"Knowing them, they are probably looking for me"

These ghosts were more likely looking to attack the boy. He couldn't let that happen. Danny had to stay at the cave or in the manor. His instincts told him to not trust him, but his father instincts told him to protect this boy whatever the cause.

"I want you to stay in the cave and not go out unless accompanied by someone in the team or the league" he said.

"But it gets boring in here! With rob and Wally gone, I got nothing else to do!" the halfa complained.

Sure it was cool that you got to stay in an actual superhero hideout, but it was boring! Nothing here was fun unless someone else was there to do it with.

"what do you suggest then?"

"I don't know. Somewhere fun or interesting at least."

"would you be willing to go to school?" Batman asked.

"that depends. What kind of school?"

"Gotham academy"

Danny remembered what wally had said on the school, "Gotham academy, school for the rich and snobby"

"do I have to?" he asked.

Batman didn't answer, so he took that as a yes.

"where would I go?" he asked.

"follow me" Danny followed Batman to the teleporters. Danny couldn't help but think how jealous tucker would be once he found out.

_Recognized Danny Phantom b-08, Batman 02_

They stepped out into a dark cave. Danny looked up to see bats roosting quietly.

"you really take the whole bat thing seriously" he commented.

They headed towards a section in the cave were a large computer was stationed. Batman took off the cowl as he walked towards it.

"no way. You're Bruce Wayne?"

Danny knew who Bruce Wayne was. After all he was almost always on the news with his son Dick Grayson.

"that makes Robin, Dick Grayson!"

An elderly man waited for them by an elevator with a tray in hand. Danny guessed this was the famous bat-butler Robin and Wally talked about. He remembered tasting one of the cookies Robin had brought with him once to the cave. Those cookies were heaven.

"Alfred I want you to meet Danny Fenton."

"I assume this is the boy, young master Dick has been talking about." Alfred assumed, "come along then master Danny I'll show you to your room"

**I am not a hero but the brave men who died deserved this honor. **

**Ira Hayes**

**^^^To the fallen heroes of our world, both fictional and real.**

A man stood watching over metropolis as he pet his black cat.

"soon. My pretty, soon I'll be able to rid this world of the Justice League."

A lady pokes her head through the door.

"sir, your mother is on line three"

The man grumbles and picks up the phone, "hello?... yes mother I'm fine…no I'm not plotting world domination this time… yes I did get your sweater… yes I'm wearing it…bye mother"

The cat meows and the man pets his cat sighing.

"sometimes fluffy, I wonder how I came to be like this"

**Oh. My. God.**

**This story got more popularity than any of my other stories. It's even more popular than my second young justice story "untitled." My parents just think it's okay, but they don't get the importance of reviews and follows and favorites. Sometimes they think I'm weird for spending so much time on my computer. My sister thinks I'm becoming goth but I just tell her I'm a special kind of goth.**

**Mailbag**

**Little miss banana head: thanks for the suggestion, and don't worry, I only consider a review a flame if they provide any insults or bad talk against my stories.**

**Voice: constructive criticism is welcome.**

**To guest: listen, in case you haven't noticed this is my first ever crossover with young justice and my first ever Danny Phantom. I don't know who you think you are to tell people to give up. I came a long way to make this into a good story. I don't even know why you are reading this if you don't like it. if you review again telling you don't like you'll just prove my point on picking on first timers. SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST BACK OFF AND LET ME WRITE!**

**To those young justice or Batman fans out there, I suggest you read the third chapter of rise of Batwoman and shadow. It provides a different opinion from the original occupants of the Batcave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, people are telling me Bats is too trusting. I'm sorry about that. Can we just pretend that Danny's been out of the med bay for 3 weeks then and batman found out about his super healing? Please? Also I didn't want Danny to stay in the mountain all day. Besides I warned you they'd be OOC.**

**Voice: and if they don't read this?**

**Well too bad for them.**

**Voice: mind telling me why you are in such a cheerful mood today?**

**Me: I'm still recovering from the confirmation retreat I went to. It was cold and I got sick! I only had two blankets and we had to hike for hours! But it was also the greatest retreat I went to. For those Catholics who are gonna get confirmed, do not miss out on your retreat. You're gonna regret it. And for those Houstonians out there bring thick blankets! Camp Kappe is super cold at night especially in late winter.**

**Voice: boohoo for them then…. Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: what? oh yeah. I will be editing it since as some of you pointed out there were some mistakes.**

**Voice: and?**

**Me: **_**think for a moment **_**oh yeah, Vlad will be kinda like the fun uncle to Danny.**

Month 2

Week 1

To say Danny was shocked to find out the most intimidating hero in the Justice League was a billionaire playboy was to stay the least. Bruce Wayne was really nice to him and Alfred's cooking was like heaven (**Danny you don't know the half of it. raise your hand if you've tried Alfred's cooking). **Dick was nice with him and helped him adjust to the rich life style. However it did have a downside. Now that he lived with them, for now, he had to abide by their rules which included training. Danny didn't know why the heck he had to go since he already had powers. When he asked Dick, the boy just said, "Knowing bats and Alfred, they don't want you just lying around."

He didn't always lie around… okay maybe a little. To Danny, Bruce seemed hard to please.

"Nah, that's just Batman showing through Bruce. I can tell he seemed impressed. You lasted longer than I did on my first try and you don't have any training."

Even with all of this, Danny still missed his friends and his friends. Dick understood how he felt and so did Bruce. They promised they'd get him back to his own world. he wondered how they were holding up in his own dimension. What were his parents doing? Were they frantic to death? Did they even miss him? oh shut it Fenton, of course they miss you. they're your parents. Even with knowing your secret they still treat you like their son and more.

**Women have always been the strong ones of the world. The men are always seeking from women a little pillow to put their heads down on. They are always longing for the mother who held them as infants.**

**Coco Chanel**

A month. Danny Fenton was gone for a whole month. It's amazing how much a person changes when the one you love disappears. Maddie Fenton stayed up at night and pray for her son to return. Jazz tried to ease her parents pain by telling them that her little brother could take care of himself **(they knew he was phantom) **And jack Fenton probably took the hardest blow. While normally cheerful and optimist, he was now the opposite. A shell of his former self. He hardly smiled at all and when he did it would disappear underneath pain and sorrow. Those who knew jack Fenton before would hardly recognize him at all. He spent all his time in the basement trying to busy himself with something to get his mind off his son. However he would always, out of habit, call Danny down to see his new invention only to realize that he was gone. Jazz had told them of how the boo-merang always found Danny but when they threw it it merely clattered on the floor. Neither one wanted to give up on the fact that Danny Fenton was dead.

**We call that person who has lost his father, an orphan; and a widower that man who has lost his wife. But that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call him? Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence. **

**Joseph Roux**

What was the trio when only two were present? Sam and tucker tried to keep each other up in the best of spirits regardless of the absence of Danny. It almost worked except when it came down to their arguments. Danny was always there to break them apart. Gloom would once again fill them as they wished for their friend to be back.

**It's hard to be done a favor by a man you hate. It's hard to hate him so much afterwards. Losing an enemy can be worse than losing a friend, if you've had him for long enough. **

**Joe Abercrombie**

It wasn't just Danny's friends and family that missed him. Even the few ghosts that haven't disappeared missed the halfa. The box ghost, when last seen, only half-heartedly said, "Beware." Everyone missed him including a certain master of time.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," he said as he watched Danny in a different world. it was still fuzzy and blurry. Other worldly dimensions weren't in his jurisdiction. He was strictly this universe only. He hoped that Danny was able to fight whatever the fates sent his way. Speaking of which, clockwork hadn't seen them in years, centuries even. He wouldn't be surprised if those old hags were behind it all always meddling with his time stream. If the boy was so much as harmed, he would personally see to it that they pay for what they did. No one messed around with his time stream and his young charge without his consent. No one.

**I like villains because there's something so attractive about a committed person - they have a plan, an ideology, no matter how twisted. They're motivated.**

**Russell Crowe**

A tall balding man sat in his desk stroking his cat as he watched the men before him. one looked like a teenager with an orange tabby. The other was a tall man with three scars across his face.

"when we gave you the technology to create portals, we did not know that you would use it irresponsibly," scar-face said, "three weeks ago two creatures appeared in the newspaper.i know for a fact that you are behind it."

"you worry too much, vandal. I have everything under control." The man said as he stroked his cat which eyed teekl.

"under control or not, wether these… _things _have sided with the league or not, we have to watch out for them. We do not know where they came from or what they will do."

"let me tell you something, vandal. I had no idea that those would come out. in fact, the only portal I ever made appeared here. Then it wouldn't appear no matter how hard I tried."

Vandal savage processed this new information. The portal must have appeared in random places. huh, who would've thought? Perhaps they could find a way to stabilize the portal so they would only appear in their designated area. He would have to ask luthor for that.

**Life is only as fair as you make it be- my mom**

Vlad Plasmius was worried about Danny. He's been searching for weeks now and still hadn't found him. as far as he and Skulker found out Amity Park didn't exist in this dimension and neither did they. Skulker wasn't able to hone in on the halfa's ecto signature but he didn't know if it was because he wasn't hear or someone was blocking that signal.

Vlad just wanted to know if Danny was safe. He would never forgive himself if the boy got badly injured or worse. How would he explain it the boy's parents? Or Maddie? He needed Danny to be okay.

Vlad looked around the house he had bought a few weeks ago. While looking for Danny they had come across many of Amity Park's ghosts: Ember, kitty, jonny 13, lunch lady, frostbite, klemper and more. They all had similar stories as to how they came here. swirling yellow vortex sucking up everything in it's path. Everything was all black for a while until they reached the end.

Who was behind all of this and what did they want? Did they have Danny?

**Jesus loves you no matter who you are or how you act. All that matters is that you love Him- Father Ed**

**Okay, not really sure about how I ended it. I haven't been that much around to write it since I got a cold and Voice isn't really helping matters.**

**Any who, I hope all of you had a great week, and for those who don't remember, "In the end, everything will be better. If it's not better, then it's not the end."**

**Mailbag:**

**Hexal: why confused?**

**Jeanette9a:…maybe…*hides from angry twilight fans***

**Badkristy13: can we all pretend that Danny's been bat-approved?**

**Everyone: no**

**Too bad then!**

**Little miss BANANNA HEAD: I ain't sharing my cookies!**

**Voice: hehem**

**Me:but-**

**Voice*glares***

**Me: fine. Yes you can have some of them. *goes to corner and mumbles of cookie stealers***

**Voice: don't mind her. She merely refuses to share mister pennyworth's cookies. As you teenagers say, 'no offense' I believe the term is.**

**Me: it only works if I say it!**

**Guest: thanks for pointing them out. they should be fixed by the time the chapter is updated. If not then I forgot to save the changes. If fangirls/authors could really do that then all our problems would be solved.**

**Maddie seth: trust me, I've been known to tell kids off for bulling my siblings. I'm not gonna let anyone tell me what I should do with this story especially if they are rude.**

**Voice: will you please review while I convince her to share the cookies. You might just get one.**

**Me: my cookies! Nom nom nom**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: YJ IS ENDING! ONLY TWO EPISODES LEFT! WE NEVER GOT TO SEE Damian!**

**Voice: **_***through clenched teeth*…**_**no one cares**

**Me: yes they do! I bet if they would've continued it, they would've shown him.**

**Voice: and how exactly will he come to exist?**

**Me: remember those sixteen hours that were unacounted for? Now add mind controlled Bruce and talia and what do you get?! Think about it. how else would Damian come to be?**

**/**

**I got writers block so either there will be short chapters in the near future or it'll be on a hiatus. So if I don't update in two weeks, it's on hiatus. Oh and clockwork's might be OOC since I'm not that used to writing him. also I know this chapter is very late, but my internet went down.**

Danny hid next to Robin as he watched the team fan out to their positions. It was his first mission with the team and he was nervous. It wasn't the mission he was worried about though. It was the fact that he had to work with the team. He was always a solo hero so working in a team was out of his comfort zone. Robin told him not to worry since he had similar problems when he first started out. Robin was used to fighting with Batman only. They didn't communicate much instead using body language to plan out their next move. Either way, Danny was still nervous.

_Everyone get ready for my signal_ kaldur said through the mind link.

That was another problem. He wasn't used to hearing voices in his head except for the occasional advice from his conscience. To hear multiple voices in his head was weird.

The team got ready. Danny stayed close to Robin since he was more comfortable around him (not THAT comfortable people! He basically likes being around Robin because he knows him more). Danny floated near the team and watched as they dismantled a hatch on the roof. Robin managed to hack into the security system and grant them access into the building. they slipped in quietly through the air vents. Due to his invisibility and intangibility, Danny was able to tell them when warn them if they were coming close to a group of people so they wouldn't be heard.

**The old believe everything, the middle-aged suspect everything, the young know everything.**

**Oscar Wilde**

**Earlier…**

Danny followed Batman and Robin into the zeta tubes.

_Recognized Batman 02, Robin b 01, Danny Phantom a-02_

The trio walked out of the zeta beam into the cave. The dark knight called the team to the mission room. There he told them of their objective.

"I trust you all remember the injustice league?" Batman asked.

The team, minus Danny, nodded.

"it seems that they had someone helping them. this image is of Zachariah Flemings, owner of Flemings inc. we suspect that he has been supplying the injustice league technology. I need you to find anything that links him to the injustice league."

The team got ready to leave leaving Danny with Batman. The ghost boy looked dejectedly after the retreating team.

"go on" Batman said after feeling pity for the boy.

"what?" said boy asked confused.

"go help out on the mission," he repeated.

"you mean it?" Danny asked ecstatic, "thanks Batman. I won't let you down!"

The half ghost ran after the team to tell them the news.

**Present day…**

**(if you got a favorite quote send it to me and I'll post it as a break line)**

Danny reached the labs first due to his awesome ghost powers. He noticed all of the strange technology in the room. He alerted the team he had arrived at the labs. Aqualad told him to stay hidden and look for anyone in the room. he looked around catiously until he heard a noise behind him.

"TIME OUT!" The figure said. Danny immediately recognized the source of the voice.

"clockwork!" he exclaimed. He was relieved to see a familiar face in this world.

"young Daniel how have you been?" clockwork asked.

"the team's great. They get to go on these cool covert ops missions!"

"that is wonderful to hear, but I must tell you something. I don't have much time here" he said. It was ironic really seeing as how he was a master of time.

"what is it?" the halfa asked.

"you must find out as much as you can about this Flemings character. I fear he has something to do with your being here"

"you mean you don't know?" Danny asked shocked.

"no, not this time. It seems the fates have taken over this time and managed to send you here."

"the fates? As in the three old ladies from Greek mythology? They're your bosses or something?"

"or something. Those old hags have interfered in my business. As much as I would love to help out I cannot. They will not allow me to send you back to your world or change this time stream."

"so I'm alone then"

Clockwork nodded, "I must return before they notice my absence. Good luck Daniel. I hope you succeed."

Danny said good bye to the master of time who resumed time again before leaving.

**Life is a song - sing it. Life is a game - play it. Life is a challenge - meet it. Life is a dream - realize it. Life is a sacrifice - offer it. Life is love - enjoy it.**

**Sai Baba**

**And another awesome quote**

**Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself.**

**Harvey Fierstein**

Vlad was worried about the halfa. He didn't know if he was alive or not… no he was alive. The boy had to be alive.

"Plasmius!" a voice called behind him.

The halfa turned to see technus who wore a grin on his face.

"what?" he asked hope obvious in his voice.

"we found him"

**I know I haven't been writing much, but I got a serious case of writers block for this story. I had just finished my young justice story "alter the past, change the future."**

**Voice: yes, she's been pushing herself to think up some stuff for all of you so you better be grateful. She also thanks all of you who keep encouraging her it really helps.**

**Me: he's right. Hopefully future chapter will be longer. If you have any ideas tell me and I'll be happy to use them in any way, shape, or form.**

**Voice: and be nice in your reviews or I'll track you down and you might not wake up to see tomorrow!**

**Me: stop threatening people! You threaten everyone including that cop!**

**Voice: **_**shrugs **_**the guy had it coming to him. no one insults a voice and gets away with it.**

**Me: ignore him. he's just crankier than usual today. Writer's block really gets to him.**

**Review please and tell me your ideas. **


	6. sorry

_**A friend who dies, it's something of you who dies.**_

_**Gustave Flaubert**_

_**I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will pursue their principles unto death.**_

_**Leonardo da Vinci**_

_**3 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333**_

**I know I haven't been writing as much. I am sorry. I know you all like this story. I do too, but I have a bad case of writers block right know. The news of wally's death isn't helping either. I hate it when shows kill off a perfectly good character! Wally was amazing and so funny. I can't believe those… those…**

**Voice: say it**

**Me: no it sounds unlady like.**

**Voice: say it woman!**

**Me: fine. Those bastards killed off wally! I'm sorry to those who were expecting another chapter but I need to get my life together. I am however taking ideas for any story. I know for a fact most of you want to see something happen in the story. I might rewrite it again. I'm probably not going to write at all for a while until I get my inspiration back. For the meantime, expect slow updates. I might update once in a while, but don't get your hopes up.**

**No I'm not going through depression nor have trouble with my family. I just don't have much creativity now. **

**Again I'm sorry. I'm just going to take some time off and find my creativity… if you see a poster out there saying MISSING: CREATIVITY IF FOUND PLEASE CALL##### just know it was me. **

**Then again, I might post new stories to get some inspiration. So look out for them. **

**/**

**I wrote this yesterday and I'm going to give you another reason why I can't write right now. I am pissed today. I was near daddy-bats level about what happened today. I don't want to give you the details, but let's just say that the three kids I saw in the park could've ended up like young Jason Todd if my teachers hadn't done something about it. they were younger than Robin when he first started out. so I won't be updating any time soon until I calm down and get myself together. **

**/**

**Now my friends let us bow our heads and pray for the following heroes. you may also add names of fallen heroes both fictional and real that mean a lot to you to this:**

**Anne frank**

**Harriet Tubman**

**Cesar Chávez**

**Martin Luther King Jr. **

**And to all of history's heroes.**

**Fictional**

**Ted Kord/ blue beetle**

**Tula/ Aquagirl**

**Jason Todd/ Robin II**

**Harry Osborn/ green goblin**

**And to the most recent loss in the cartoon verse:**

**Wally West/ Kid Flash**

**The best brother/son/ nephew/ friend/ boyfriend anyone could ever have.**

**May he and everyone else who is unmentioned rest forever in peace and may they be remembered for years to come. **


	7. Chapter 7

**All of you have been so supportive. Thank you so much. So to thank you all I wrote this. Don't know if it's good or not, but oh well. I hope this is enough. I'm glad all of you love this story. Remember that due to my few ideas if you want to see something happen tell me. There's a good chance I'll use it. if you got quotes you really like give me the quote(s) and I'll use them just tell me who said the quote.**

**To answer your question phantom trainer, when I watch a cartoon I become attached to the characters. I hate it when they kill of a character that has been in the show for a very long time. I get very emotional and if I don't cry I don't talk for a while… thank you for the quotes.**

**I should probably tell you that voice has decided that I should call him Jack. Apparently he got sick with me calling him voice all the time.**

**Jack: we own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. GOT IT?**

**Me: Jack's right. When I own young justice however, expect new and awesome episodes.**

**Jack: she is joking.**

**/**

**I watch cartoons, but that doesn't make me a child. I swear my mouth off, but that doesn't mean I'll go to hell. I'm a girl, but that doesn't make me weak. I play video games, but that doesn't make me a loser. I am myself, and you can't do anything about it. Phantom Trainer**

**Ghost zone**

**Ancient Greece**

**Underworld**

**The three fates' lair**

Clockwork stormed into Greece. The other ghost quickly moved out of the way not wanting to suffer the time ghost's wrath. The guards of leading to the underworld (more like the home of Greek ghosts) opened the doors praying for the poor soul to be at the receiving end of clockwork's wrath.

"Clotho! Lachesis! Athropos!" he called slamming the door behind him.

"Clockwork it has been a while. Father Time hasn't given you much days off?" an old woman asked. She was too bony to be considered normal and too old to be alive.

"Quiet woman, you know the reason I am here," he said.

"Clockwork, sit down and calm down. You must be tired," one of them said.

"Athropos, you and your sisters know why I am here," clockwork said angrily.

"Now, now clockwork is that any way to treat your aunts?" Lachesis asked waggling a finger at him.

"My father has disowned you eons ago as family. you are no aunts of mine."

"Why ever would you be here?" Clotho asked feigning innocence.

"The boy," he answered.

"Ah yes," Clotho said. She took a silvery thread and examined it, "Daniel Fenton-phantom. He is fulfilling his mission."

"You mean the mission you unknowingly set him to. I do not know if the boy will survive or not thanks to your meddling, but I swear that if the boy dies I will make sure my father never allows you to meddle in the living plane," clockwork said.

"no need to call in father time, dear"' Lachesis said. She cut a thread and threw it in a nearby pile.

"Do not let the boy die or it won't be eons until you can decide another man's life," he said and left.

**Waste your money and you're only out of money, but waste your time and you've lost a part of your life.**

**Michael LeBoeuf**

Danny Phantom watched the scientist before him as the team got ready to attack. He slowly crept forward hoping not to make a lot of noise when he was pulled back. A hand was over his mouth. The figure held him close and took him to the roof of the building. Danny fought to get away from the strong grip but to no avail. The figure dropped him on the floor. Danny turned to look at his captor to see

"Vlad?!"

"Daniel! You're alright!" A blue skinned ghost cried out taking Danny into a hug, "If something happened Maddie will never forgive me!"

The older halfa hugged the teen before checking him over for any injuries.

"Vlad I'm fine" he said.

"I was so worried Daniel. Ever since you disappeared I and your parents have been frantically looking for you."

"Wait are they okay?" Danny asked.

"They are fine Daniel. Before I was transported here they were fine. Overcome with grief over your disappearance, but otherwise fine," he said.

"I have to get back. The league is doing everything they can to send me back home. I know that they'll agree to send you back as well," he said then he realized something, "aww man the team's going to be worried about where I am!"

"Who?"

"Come on Vlad you have to meet them. They're amazing," he said as he turned intangible and flew to the room the team was in followed by Vlad who was reminded of an excited little kid. Did Daniel ever grow up?

The boy led him to a lab where various robotic parts were strewn around. Six teens were engaged in a fight with a rather large robot. He threw a ray at the robot along with Danny. Then they both turned intangible and fired inside the robot's body. It exploded leaving two victorious halfas.

"Dude I feel so dumb right now," the red haired teen said.

"Danny who is that?" the green skinned girl asked.

"Guys this is Vlad Plasmius," Danny introduced.

Vlad could already see questions forming in their heads. He inwardly groaned

"I think we should continue this at the cave," the boy with the gills said.

Who the heck where these strange people? They weren't ghosts, but some of them weren't even human.

**If life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! throw those lemons back at life. in fact, i'm going to get my engineers to create exploding lemons. Portal game**

A Goth girl stared at the frame in her hand. Floors below her parents were entertaining some guests. She didn't think they'd notice if she suddenly disappeared like… like…

She shook her head. She had to find him yet she knew he could take care of himself. Her pessimistic voice told her he had never gone through something like this. She shook her head clearing her head. She was finding Danny and that was it. She might as well bring Tucker along. But who would know where he was...clockwork.

The time ghost knew everything. If he didn't know where Danny was then no one could.

Yes, in no time she would bring Danny Phantom home.

**Like I said, not that long, but still amazing. Hopefully I'll update by next week. I kinda made father time be clockwork's dad mostly because of their similarities. They both have control over time. The only problem is that clockwork can't directly meddle with time itself unless absolutely necessary. You can think of the three fates as the aunts one really wishes they weren't related to. I think most of you know what I'm talking about.**

**I know you all are going to ask why Danny didn't attack Vlad on sight, so think about it. the boy's stuck in an alternate universe where he doesn't know anyone there. Any normal person would be happy to see any kind of familiar face after so long.**

**If you like Harry Potter then you should read my one and only Harry Potter story.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Jack: please review. We enjoy your compliments and words of encouragement. **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE...did I mention Alfred made them?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did I forget to mention that voice changed his name to Jack? He got tired of being called voice. Sadly that is the only thing that has changed.**

**- follow the pack if you must,**

**but that still doesn't mean you can't be original**

**Amity Park**

**Fenton works**

the Fentons were working on a new invention when Sam arrived with Tucker. They were both hopeful that they would be able to find Danny and bring him back.

"Mrs. Fenton! Mr. Fenton! We think we know how to find Danny!" they cried.

Both Fentons were ecstatic. A way to find their son?

"we just need to borrow the specter speedster," Sam said.

"why do you need the speedster?" Maddie asked.

"we're going to see clockwork. If he doesn't know where Danny is, then no one does," Tucker explained.

They had heard much of Clockwork. The time ghost was Danny's ghostly guardian and both the Fentons were grateful for the many times he had helped Danny. They agreed to let them go. Although they too wanted to help their son's best friends, jazz had pointed out that they were needed here in case something happened.

**I reject your reality and substitute my own. MythBusters**

**Ghost zone**

**Almost near clockwork's castle**

the ghost zone was almost empty. The ghost lairs were abandoned. There seemed to be no ghost in sight even Danny's enemies failed to make an appearance. Where could they all have gone to?

Sam and Tucker reached clockwork's lair were the time ghost seemed to be waiting for them. they explained to him why they were here.

"will you help us?" Sam asked.

"I have wanted to meddle in my aunts' work for a long time," he said.

"so is that a yes or a no?" Tucker asked.

"yes I will help you. Daniel is in a different dimension sent there by my aunts for their own twisted purposes."

"who are your aunts?"

"the three fates," he answered.

"hold on, the three fates as in the old ladies that measured your life and when and how you died?" Tucker asked nervous.

Clockwork nodded. "I have no jurisdiction in this dimension, but seek out doctor fate. He will be able to help you in your journey once you are ready to return. Danny was sent into this world to fulfill a mission. You will let him fulfill it so you will be able to leave easily understood?"

The two nodded. Clockwork smiled and waved his hand in the air. A gold portal appeared in front of them.

"this portal will drop you off in happy harbor. Daniel will be in the mountain. Best of luck to you both."

**Kill people with kindness**

Vlad Plasmius was surprised at the amount of advanced technology in mount justice. There were holograms and various advanced transporting devices. Technus would love it here. he brought his attention to the man dressed similarly to a bat. The man was intimidating. It was clear he was in charge despite his silent-ness. Daniel had introduced him to the man the young boy called Batman. Batman wasn't exactly thrilled to see the teens bring in a complete stranger into their headquarters. Danny of course took the blame causing the man to glare at him. Vlad placed a protective hand on Danny's shoulder and pulled him close as he sent his own glare at Batman.

"explain," Batman said.

Danny explained what had happened to him on the mission skipping over clockworks appearance. They didn't need to know that.

**Yeah, not that long, but it's all I have.**

**I've been writing and posting new stories if you want to read them.**

**Jack: we rewrote one of our stories. It's better than the first two… hopefully.**

**Together: like? No like? Stop? Keep going? Write more?**

**new stroy:**

**Never Again**

**for young justice fans. please read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating this again! Fighting that deadly story killing disease known as writers block!**

**Mailbag:**

**Phantom trainer: this long enough?**

**3dphantom: wallets every ridiculous rich guy has got to have some filled with cash**

**Harbingerlady: anyone could have heard of a town with a ridiculous amount of ghost sightings and their own hero that happens to be a ghost.**

**/**

**write out your ideas. if you have Microsoft, it will automatically correct it or it will mark it and give you the correct spelling. English is not my first language (I'm Hispanic so my first language is Spanish and I'm not good at it either) so I don't normally use words like lacerations or subversive or any big English words. I usually stick with small overused words although I'm practicing on using slightly less used ones. I know some authors write a series of drabbles. besides I don't ever end a story good. my only completed story ended up with a cheesy ending. just write your ideas out. it doesn't matter if no one else likes it. it's yours and yours alone. you made it possible. who knows? you might be the next greatest author if you just take the risk. like those guys say when you're about to go bungee jumping for the first time say, "the hardest thing is letting go." just write your story and let it flow. you think famous authors cared about spelling when they were in the moment? no! and neither should you. don't let a little thing like spelling stop you from writing.-me**

Vlad wasn't exactly comfortable being surrounded by superheroes. it wasn't exactly high on his to do list to be around people that are unknowingly your enemies. If Daniel was friends with them and they protected him, he was grateful, but even so he was still comfortable. The Justice League wasn't comfortable with him either, but if Batman trusted him enough to keep him around Robin unprotected, then he was okay but that didn't mean they enjoyed it. then again, who did enjoy anything the bat did or decided?

Danny was learning combat from black canary as Vlad watched. Why was it that whenever they were in Amity Park he wanted to attack the boy, but when it was both of them alone in a place all he wanted to do was protect him? Perhaps it was the fact that this was Maddie's son. The son that shared the same qualities he did; the son that was a halfa like he was. Butter biscuits! Well now he would have to protect the boy from any harm he couldn't handle.

/

A Goth girl walked out of a swirling yellow portal followed by an African American boy in a red beret. Said boy was currently holding his stomach and looking green. He ran into the nearest trashcan and emptied his lunch in it.

"next time, we take the Infi-map," he told the Goth.

"Tucker," she said, "the Infi-map won't take us to another dimension. Only Clockwork can do that."

"yeah, but still."

Sam sighed and reached into her backpack to take out a steel boomerang. "find Danny."

She threw it into the air. The boomerang hovered for a second before flying towards a large mountain.

"Come on!" Sam said running after it.

The two teens followed it until they heard it clanging against the mountain wall.

"Danny's _inside _the mountain?!" Tucker asked incredulously.

They heard a something move close by. Sam grabbed Tucker and the boomerang and dove into the bushes.

"I'm telling you I heard something out here" a boy asked. He wore a black shirt with a red s and jeans.

"I'm sure it was nothing, supes" a boy with red hair said.

Sam clutched the boomerang tighter when a very familiar person walked up to them.

"come on, Superboy. Robin said if we wanted to play call of duty black ops 2 we –"

"Danny!" they cried out running out of the bushes. Sam embraced Danny in a tight hug.

"Sam! Tucker!" he cried out happily. "what are you doing here?"

" I …er… we were so worried about you. clockwork sent us here," Sam said catching herself.

"umm… Danny?" Kid Flash asked, "mind introducing us?"

Danny face palmed, "Sam, Tucker, meet Kid Flash and Superboy. They are the guys that found me here. kf, Superboy, these are my best friends from Amity Park."

"hey," Kid Flash said raising his eyebrows at Sam who shuddered.

"ew"

"come on," Danny said going towards the mountain.

"Danny, as much as I want the rest to meet the, I don't think Batman will be too happy about it," wally said knowing full well Batman's policy on strangers.

"come one wally," Danny said, " since when is Batman ever 'happy'."

Sam and Tucker were a little confused at what or who they were talking about.

"true, but-"

"seriously, kf, since when do you listen to anything the Bat tell you to do?" Danny pointed out.

The red haired boy thought it over and cheerfully invited Sam and Tucker into the mountain.

**Lexcorp building**

Lex luthor examined the portal opener device or P.O.D. although he hated getting his hands dirty on any terms, he was the only one who could fix the P.O.D. he was curious as to how it worked and what it had brought into this dimension. He adjusted it so the portals will appear wherever the user feels like it and added a few of his own upgrades. No one would be able to hack into this and if they did, their devices would be infected with a virus.

"there," he said standing up. he wiped his hands on the towel mercy gave him. "that should keep the portals from appearing anywhere else that isn't here."

"thank you, lex," Harrison snicket said as he stroked his cat.

Luthor left the building without a word followed by the android. As they reached the parked limo, it started glowing green and _floated._ The car dismantled itself and became attached to a large robot with a screen for a face.

"what the –" he cried out.

"I am Technus, master of all things electronical! Bow down to my power!" the robot said.

Around them people started screaming and running for their lives. Two figures flew towards the robot. Luthor thought it was superman at first, but noticed that the first one looked like a blue skinned vampire in white clothes. The other was a teen no older than Superboy possibly younger. He had white hair and wore a black hazmat suit. As he watched, the older, well he assumed the blue skinned one was older, turned intangible and flew into the robot. A green form was pushed out, and the robot fell apart. The green form solidified to reveal a green skinned man in what looked like robes. A brief fight ensued between the teen and the new figure in which the teen took out something lex couldn't make out which sucked in the figure. He heard the older man congratulate the boy and the two turned and flew into the distance. Minutes later superman arrived to see the problem taken cared of. He scratched his head confused at how he could have been slow to miss the fight. lex smiled. Finally, someone who beats superman to the punch. Now how could he get his hands on those two? They didn't seem like they were human at all; at least as far as he could tell. He'd have to investigate further… wait… didn't snicket mention that no matter how much he tried to activate the portal it wouldn't appear. What if those two came from a different dimension?

**In Vlad's house…**

"that was amazing!" Danny said as he transformed back into his human half. "did you see the way I fought Technus?"

"it was pretty impressive Daniel," Vlad said also transforming back.

Ever since he found Danny, the boy and his friends were staying in the house he had bought. They had grown used to the other ghosts living with them, but some of them had grown a little restless and wanted some action; hence why Technus was currently in time out. most of them had agreed a temporary truce until they returned to Amity Park. After that, everything was going back the way it was. No alliances unless they were very desperate.

It's amazing, you know, how you and your mortal enemy can become when you are stuck in an alternate dimension and he is the closest thing to a family member.

***wipes sweat off of face***

**That took a long time to finish and it's not even that long.**

**Jack: you know full well you were too lazy to finish it.**

**Me: was not! I merely got great ideas for my other stories.**

**Current stories I'm working on:**

**Never again: sort of a sequel to RoBaS. Jess and Jackie leave Bruce, start their own superhero group that rivals the Justice League. The villains join together and both the league and their rivals, the legion, have to work together even though they hate each other, albeit reluctantly. The girls are keeping the bat off of their scent while trying to work with him.**

**Robin beyond: my thought process while I was watching it "where the heck is Robin? Why do all of American heroes have to be white? What if Terry did get a Robin?"**

**The Houdini Academy of Sorcery and Magic: my first and only Harry Potter story. The Houdini Academy is an American magical school. They will compete in the triwizard tournament. It will be through the OC's point of view, so Harry will play a role, but he won't appear as much. Young justice is mentioned, but won't appeared.**

**I think if you've read most of my stories, you'll notice the main character is Hispanic. Now I have nothing against whites, but I'm Hispanic and the only legit hero that I've ever seen is Jaime, and he unknowingly betrays the league. You don't see a white hero doing that. So yes, the OCs in my stories will be Hispanic. You don't like it, don't read them.**

**Next chapter**

**Clockwork's castle…**

**Clockwork's point of view….**

**There are times I love my job and there are times I hate it. today is one of those times. I hated it even more when those annoying observers had me meddle with the time-stream and destroy Danny Fenton/phantom. Although then I had the opportunity to meet the boy and catch Dan, the cause of the meddling. Then there are thee three fates. My three annoying aunts, sisters to my father, father time, who are currently the reason why I currently hate my job.**

**Sending Danny into an alternate dimension? I am pretty sure that that was illegal even for the three fates. Father is the only one with the authority to create portals to alternate dimensions. I am lucky that he dislike his sisters and allowed me to send Danny's friends as well. they were angry sure but what more could they do? Send me to my room?**

**/**

**In a locked room in the deepest parts of the castle, a struggling foe has finally broken free. He rises out of the bent thermos and lets out a high cruel laugh that reaches clockwork's ears.**


	10. Chapter 10

Clockwork's castle…

Clockwork's point of view….

There are times I love my job and there are times I hate it. today is one of those times. I hated it even more when those annoying observers had me meddle with the time-stream and destroy Danny Fenton/phantom. Although then I had the opportunity to meet the boy and catch Dan, the cause of the meddling. Then there are thee three fates. My three annoying aunts, sisters to my father, father time, who are currently the reason why I currently hate my job.

Sending Danny into an alternate dimension? I am pretty sure that that was illegal even for the three fates. Father is the only one with the authority to create portals to alternate dimensions. I am lucky that he dislike his sisters and allowed me to send Danny's friends as well. they were angry sure but what more could they do? Send me to my room?

/

In a locked room in the deepest parts of the castle, a struggling foe has finally broken free. He rises out of the bent thermos and lets out a high cruel laugh that reaches clockwork's ears.

"no," the ghost of time gasps, "it's not possible!"

"oh but it is," the newly released ghost says.

Dan lunches forward and attacks clockwork fiercely attacks the time ghost severely injuring him.

"I'd kill you," Dan said to him, "but you're not worth my time."

He threw him against a wall and was about to leave when he was sucked in by a yellow portal.

"what the-"

/

Luthor watched behind the glass wall as one of the portals appeared. a strange humanoid creature appeared out of it and he didn't seem happy. However he stopped himself and analyzed the situation.

He wore a black and white HAZMAT suit with the letters DP on his chest. He had longer than usual canines and had blue skin. His hair was strange; it seemed to be made of a light blue fire.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"lex luthor stepped up, "you are in a lexcorp laboratory. my laboratory to be exact."

"so you're the ring leader here?" Dan asked. "tell me have you seen a kid with a symbol like mine?"

He pointed to his symbol. Hey just because he was stuck in a thermos that doesn't mean he's unaware of what's happening.

"perhaps, but what will I get in return?" the bald guy asked.

Dan smiled. He was liking this guy more and more already.

"help me and my friends defeat a certain Justice League an =d we'll hand you the boy when we find him." luthor offered.

Man, he loved this guy already, but he had to be sure they were talking about the same kid. He wanted to personally destroy Danny Phantom.

"how do I know we're talking about the same kid?" Dan asked.

Luthor snapped his fingers and a woman handed him a photograph. Dan phased through the wall , much to the surprise of those present, and took the photograph and examined it. it was zoomed in to clearly see a pale boy in a similar HAZMAT suit.

"lex," Dan said smiling, "you've got yourself a deal."

/

**Ghost zone**

Clockwork got up with great difficulty. He winced as he looked at the image of Dan and luthor shaking hands. A picture of Danny in Dan's free hand.

"I have to warn him," clockwork gasped.

But how could he warn Danny that Dan had escaped? He didn't have enough strength to create an inter-dimensional portal transmission like he did before. He couldn't go himself obviously. Wulf? He had disappeared along with the rest of the ghosts in earth-16. He couldn't send anyone from an alternate dimension so who…? That's it! he'll be perfect!

Clockwork whistled a high pitched whistle. The ghost dog was very fond of Danny and he could Harry a message.

"find Danny and give him this message" he said.

Cujo whined worriedly when he saw clockwork wince.

"I'm fine cujo, go" clockwork said.

He created a portal using most of his strength. Cujo walked in. he glanced at clockwork almost as if he told him to be careful before walking further.

**Yay! I finished it!**

**I hope all of you are happy with it. not that long, but still pretty long-ish.**

**Please accept my peace offering:**

**Alfred's cookies!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not Funny" **

**It's funny how 'hello' is always accompanied with 'goodbye'.**

**It's funny how good memories always make you cry.**

**Its funny how forever never seems to really last.**

**It's funny how'd much you'd lose if you forgot your past.**

**It's funny how "friends" can just leave you when you're down.**

**It's funny how when you need someone they're never around.**

**It's funny how people forgive, even when they can't forget.**

**It's funny how one night, can contain so much regret.**

**It's funny how ironic life turns out to be.**

**But the funniest part of all? None of that's funny to me**

Danny was having an okay day. Vlad was still not allowed to the mountain, mostly because Batman didn't want him anywhere near Robin. Before meeting Robin he thought his parents were overprotective, but Batman made his parents look negligent. According to Robin, they had an argument over Kevlar in their costumes. Batman wanted a lot, but Robin felt it would slow him down in his acrobatics.

Currently Tucker and Robin were trying to out-hack each other. Danny and Wally were trying to have a normal video game battle but to no avail. There's no such thing as a normal videogame with two hackers involved.

Danny was just about to get up f when a yellow portal opened and a green mass of glowing fur tackled him. the team tensed ready for a fight minus Tucker and Sam who was telling m'gann to be herself, which for the record was not working. Anywho, Danny was assaulted by a green mass of fur that was currently trying to lick his face off.

"cujo! Get off me!" he laughed as the puppy licked his face excitedly. Once the pup got off him, he asked, "how'd you get here?"

Cujo barked and jumped in circles. That was when Danny spotted the small piece of paper attached to cujo's collar.

Tucker and Sam read it over his shoulder. three pairs of eyes widened in fear. Cujo decided that wolf was a good tussling partner and the two started playing with each other.

"he can't be here!" Sam said.

"guys!"

"how'd he beat clockwork?" Tucker added.

"hello? Any one?"

"we have to stop him," Danny told his friends, "there's no telling what he'd do in this world especially if he made friends already."

"HEYY!" wally yelled.

"what?" the trio cried out.

"what are you two talking about? And why is that dog here?" the red head asked.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked at each other. A silent agreement seemed to pass between the three of them before Danny said, "we should start from the top…"

(after a long story about Dan I'm too lazy to write about.)

The team stared at Danny for a long time. The teen was expecting rejection from his new friends, but like his parents, they surprised him.

"does he have any weaknesses?" Robin asked.

"standard ghost weaknesses I guess," Danny shrugged. "I don't think he can go through anything that is ghost proof."

"powers?" kaldur asked.

Danny started listing off the powers he had seen Dan use as well as some he thought he might have. Wally wasn't all that happy to hear the guy could duplicate himself and was so powerful he defeated a high ranking ghost like the ghost of freaking time (Danny had shown them the note). They called the league to warn them of the new threat while Danny warned Vlad and the ghosts that were in this dimension. The ghosts might not have known about Dan that much, but they did know that he had ruined their lives in another dimension. Vlad wasn't all that happy when Danny had told him once of what Dan did to his human half. He was more than ready to beat Dan into a pulp. After all Dan was also part Vlad, a fact that made Danny disgusted.

They alerted the league of the new threat. To say the least, they weren't exactly thrilled. Batman started to examine the technology Danny and his friends have brought to build weapons to use against Dan.

**I just noticed that real people do fake things-Macory, my friend**

Dan was ready to defeat Danny Phantom once and for all. once he was done with him, he would overshadow luthor and take over the world. Nothing would stop him or get in his way. If they did he would make sure they would never be heard from again.

**Lex**

That Dan phantom is very valuable to the light, but he could contribute more. he could study him and find what kind of secrets he ha d that could be beneficial to the Light. A chance to have his powers? He would become the most powerful man in the entire world. Not even the Justice League would stand a chance against him. Once he gets the opportunity he would capture him and that ghost child. He would find a way to become a half ghost. This is the best thing since he wiped Superman's smirk off his face last month.

**It's something at least. I haven't really been around to write most of it. I mean, I know what's going to happen next, but I don't know how to write it.**

**On another note, from xxneonshadowsxx (hope you don't mind if I put this here),**

**In case you haven't heard, SMGO TV organized a meeting with Warner Brothers a while back. The meeting didn't go well, because they thought we wouldn't be able to raise the money in time. But SMGO TV came back to us and decided they would give us a chance. They know we are determined. They know that we will do what it takes to bring Young Justice back, and save our heroes. You can go on their page on tumblr, or just google them.**

**But the point is, we have about 80 days to raise $10 million dollars. Sounds insane, doesn't it? But if we can even get close to that amount of money, we can prove to Warner Brothers that bringing Young Justice back will be worth it. I think we can do it - no. I **_**know **_**we can do it. Young Justice may be a cartoon, but we all have seen these characters be brought to life in our stories. They're more than just cartoon characters by now; they're **_**our **_**characters too. And we can't let them go without a fight.**

**They've saved the world many times, and now it's time for us to save them.**

**Everyone, if you could donate even a little money, you'd be doing Young Justice a huge, huge favor. We need to take action. We can't take this sitting down. Together, on our own, we can forge something powerful, important. We can do this. We can prove Warner Brothers wrong. We know Young Justice is worth saving; now it's time to show them.**

**So please, tell people. Spread the word. Put notices on your stories, tell your friends, post it to tumblr, deviantart...anywhere you can think of. Do what you can to help, because we are Young Justice's only chance.**

**Hope you liked it, and please review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow over 70 reviews! This is incredible!**

**Mailbag**

**Phantom writer: my creativity! *hugs creativity close* never do that to me again!**

**Random citizen: thanks for pointing them out, they should be fixed by the time this is updating.**

By parenting standards, Batman was by far the most protective parent in the world. So you can guess how much he worried when he learned of a ghost that was pure evil. _And_ possible of how suspicious he was of Danny and Vlad when Dan was both of Danny and Vlad (why I never see Vlad vs. Dan I will never know). Batman was the only one in the league that knew that Vlad used to be one of Danny's arch enemies. However Batman being Batman, he can't come to terms with "people change."

Enough with this Batman bashing, let's get on to business.

"Ectoranium. Ectoranium. Where have I heard of ectoranium?" Wally said as he searched for all of the elements he knew of and possibly have heard of.

"It's the main element used for ghost proof technology," Tucker explained, "ghosts can't phase through ectoranium which is why most ghost experts use it. It's like kryptonite for Superman and Superboy except it doesn't kill them at a distance."

"so it merely neutralizes their powers?" Robin asked him.

"if we come in contact with it, but only temporarily," Danny said.

The team and team phantom was looking for a way to get their hands on ectoranium to build their technology, or find a way to stop Dan. Batman had pointed out that luthor will probably have a plan ready for Dan and possibly Danny if he learns of their secret. Superman suppressed a horrible thought when he heard this. A super powered lex luthor who could avoid his attacks at will? Not a pretty thought.

"we have to stop them at all costs" Superman said with a determined look.

"reality check farm boy," Sam said, "we need ghost proof weapons to fight Dan and put him away for good. Not all of us have a gazillion superpowers you know."

Batman's eyes widened in amazement and pride when he heard Sam's words. No one has ever told Superman off in such a way. *sniff* he was so proud of her. He _was _teaching these kids something. Ha! Take that Godfrey Gordon, who says the league doesn't rub off on people.

Superman opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

Superboy turned on the television with the GBS channel on. Cat grant was on talking into the camera with a smoking building behind her.

"this is cat grant reporting live from downtown metropolis where the daily planet seems to be the target of what seems to be a new super-powered menace. He calls himself Dan phantom. Local authorities have already evacuated the downtown area. This new menace has been allegedly heard saying his name was Dan phantom…"

**If I continue right now, it'll just be an awkward transition. Next chapter will be their battle.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay first of all, let me apologize to all of you for not updating any sooner, but I needed some motivation and I wanted to finish this story as quickly as possible.**

**So here's the final chapter it's gonna be kind of short and quick because it's through clockwork's point of view.**

I have mentioned before that my job has its ups and its downs. The good side of it? I'm the ghost of time! I can control time. The down side of it? I cannot damage the time stream. My father had warned me of how delicate time is. Meaning I see everything, murders, deaths wars, and I can't do a thing about it. my aunts, the three Fates don't understand how delicate time is and they bend it to serve their purposes. Father has gotten angry with them many times for it, but they still do it.

Because I can't do anything that would ruin the time stream, I have to sit back and watch. Like now, I am watching Danny fight Dan phantom. I could just take Danny and his friends back to their own dimension but I can't because of two things. One, it would ruin the time sequence that my aunts have set. To break it, would mean the destruction of both universes and dimensions. Two, I am still weak from Dan's attack. I am not strong enough to open another portal.

Danny has obviously been taking lessons from black canary. He has newer fighting abilities. He and Vlad are slowly defeating Dan who is weakening. The other ghosts that found themselves in the dimension are also attacking Dan and his allies. The Justice League has come equipped with ghost weapons to attack those ghosts that have allied with Dan. I see Danny now has a stronger thermos. It will work with Dan who is now trapped there.

"as soon as I get back I'm giving this to clockwork," he says holding the thermos. It trembles slightly, but it does not open.

Batman seems to be interrogating one of the humans from Dan's army. At first they resist but after a few threats they reveal the location of the portal that has been the cause of all of this. Danny places all of the thermoses? Thermi? in a bag which he gives to Vlad Plasmius. He says goodbye to his friends in the Team and enters the open portal. The ghosts from Danny's side follow the heroes.

I close that time window and open the one in Amity Park. Danny arrived safe and sound after six months of his disappearance. He and Vlad go into the ghost zone. Vlad goes to walkers prison and hands over the ghosts and Danny comes to my castle.

"cloclwork!" he calls from the entrance.

"come in Danny Phantom, I've been waiting," I answer.

He flies in and hands me the thermos.

"Batman improved it. Dan isn't coming out anytime soon," the young boy tells me.

I smile and lead him towards an empty room. I place the thermos on one the shelves. Danny watches from a distance. We return to the hall of windows.

"so this is the famous Danny Phantom you have been telling me about, clockwork?" a voice says from the entrance.

We turn to see Father Time standing in the doorway. Like I, my father's appearance changes every moment, from child, to man, to elder.

"father," I say, "this is Danny Phantom-Fenton. Danny, this is my father."

"hello sir," Danny says extending his hand.

"none of that sir business now," father says, "I see you were victim of my sisters', the three fates, meddling. I feel I must apologize."

Vlad Plasmius arrived and he was surprised to see my father. They stayed for a few moments before returning to their families.

"all is well?" father asks once they leave.

"yes," I answer, "all is as it should be."

**Finally! It's done. Not exactly my best chapter, but oh well. this story is finished and now I have time for my other stories which I think you should all read, especially Wonderland.**

**i know all of really like this story, and you're gonna hate this chapter, but i wanted to just end the story.i might rewrite it. MIGHT, AS IN, PROBABLY NOT.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right, all right. All of you seem to be begging for more. here's the official last chapter. okay. No more.**

Robin walked into Danny's room to find him packing up. the Fenton thermos was strapped to his back as he checked he had everything.

"you okay?" Robin asked.

"no," Danny answered with a smile. "this is hopefully the last time I ever fight Dan.

"that bad?" Robin asked.

"the worst," Danny replied. "Dan gave up his humanity in favor of being a full ghost. Now he's the cruelest and most evil ghost of all the ghost zone. He almost killed my family and my friends."

"almost?" Robin questioned.

"Dan almost killed them in an explosion, but clockwork stopped time and saved them."

A ghost that can stop time. If only wally was here to hear this. He'd start numbering off reasons why that's impossible.

**Tranistions transitions transtions. I really need to work on my transitions. They're at the battle now. So let's go see…**

**Jack: that was awful.**

Dan screamed a ghostly wail which black canary countered with her own canary cry. Dan turned transparent as Superman flew towards him. the man of steel crash landed on the ground. Batman fired explosive batarangs which Dan deflected. That was when Danny and Vlad arrived on the scene. They fired a combination of their ghost Ray. Dan was knocked to the ground. Vlad created several clones of himself and fired a ghost Ray through each one.

"now Danny!" Vlad said to the halfa.

Danny took out the thermos, now complete with batnology (bat technology) and activated it. Dan was sucked into the thermos. His followers hightailed it out of there when they realized Dan was captured. Sam and Tucker caught one of the ghosts. Batman took over the interrogations.

The ghost that was captured was never more scared for his after life until he experienced Batman's interrogation. He spilled where the portal was if only to get away from the scary man in the bat costume. even pariah dark would've shook under the bat-glare.

The Justice League created a diversion to divert most of Luthor's weapons towards them so the Team and the ghosts could reach the portal.

"ready?" Robin asked once he managed to gain control of the portal. He activated it. the ghosts all rushed inside once it opened laughing happily to once again return back to where they belong.

"I guess this is good bye then," Danny said looking at the team.

The girls hugged him tightly. The boys shook hands.

"I promise I'll never forget any of you," Danny said and he stepped into the portal.

Now he was more used to it. the portal was more like a tunnel. He flew towards the end of the tunnel where it opened up to the ghost zone. All of the ghosts had returned to their respective lairs. Their alliance with Danny phantom had ended.

"let's get Dan back to clockwork" Danny said.

Vlad dropped off Sam and Tucker back home.

Clockwork was glad for Batman's technology. it was nearly impossible for Dan to get out. the thermos was pure black with a green bat on the side. The thermos shook slightly, but that was it.

Clockwork placed the thermos back in it's original place.

"he won't be getting out any more. ever."

"are you sure?"

"I'm the ghost of time Danny. I know what's going to happen."

**That came out less cheesy than I expected and shorter. Hopefully this is enough of a finale for you. I'm not that great with endings unless base the off of something.**

**Check out these stories, new and coming up!**

**Coming up:**

**X marks the spot**

**It was supposed to be a simple chase, catch and arrest. The Teen Titans never expected to be on a race against tie to save Red X from Slade before it's too late. The stakes now run high as Slade reveals Robin's history as well as Red X's connection with a certain ex-Robin.**

**Now:**

**Wonderland:**

**A girl from our universe disappears and arrives in the YJ universe. The only problem is that she doesn't believe it's all real, and Jack really isn't helping matters. The team has to find a way to earn her trust, but also get her back to her own dimension. As if it was that easy.**

**Future justice:**

**OCs needed! Details in the first chapter. no OCs for the flash family.**

**In the 22nd century, after the Justice League disbanded, a new evil has risen. Calling themselves the phoenix, they are the light's descendants and, like the phoenix they plan to rise from the ashes and bring forth a new era of evil. Now the descendants of the Team and the Justice League must join once again to fight them and protect their citizens like their ancestors once did.**


End file.
